


Mickie Gets What’s Hers

by MTL17



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickie James is on a mission to get what's hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickie Gets What’s Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Mickie James, Trish Stratus or any WWE/WWF stars for that matter. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The December 26th 2005 edition of Monday night RAW hadn't gone as well as a certain brunette thought it would, but she knew in her heart that she could still make it right. After the kiss her prey had ran off so she had been unable to complete her plan to its entirety. She knew that after that kiss her blonde target would be emotionally vulnerable and ripe for seduction.

This wasn't the first time she'd done this; in fact on the independent circuit she had bedded all most every diva hopeful that struck her fancy. She had even turned some of her most hated rivals into her submissive little pets. But this woman, this woman was different. With all the others it didn't really matter to her if she succeeded or not, but with this woman, the idea of failing was unbearable. She had idolised this woman for so long and tonight she was going to get the one thing she'd been fantasizing about since seeing this woman on the cover of a magazine over half a decade ago.

As always finding the correct hotel room that her blonde friend was staying in hadn't been that hard, it was just a case of how dedicated you were to finding the person you were looking for. The brunette had phoned every hotel in the local area and convince the receptionist at each of them that she was either a family member or friend and she had some urgent news to give her friend or family member which couldn't possibly wait until morning. It gave her a great chance to test her acting skills, sometimes going as far as bursting into tears of stories how someone or something dear to them both had died. It never failed.

Standing in front of the door to her friend’s hotel room, RAW's newest diva stood there for a few moments before knocking. She had gone over every possible outcome in her head and was ready for anything that her friend could possibly do or say to her. But all the same she was nervous, this could be a last chance with the woman of her dreams. She was determined; tonight she absolutely, positively would not fail. Tonight she was going to get what's hers.

***

Laying on the bed of her hotel room the WWE women's champion Trish Stratus was desperately trying to collect her thoughts. She could not stop thinking about what had happened to her earlier that evening. Her heart was beating and her pulse was racing faster than it ever had before. Her mind was in turmoil and she didn't know what to think. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts...

"Trish... hello.... are you in their?"

It was Mickie James, the source of all Trish's confusion. Only a few short hours ago the easily excitable diva had kiss Trish under some mistletoe and it had made the blonde women's champion question everything she thought she knew about herself. Up until that moment Trish had been sure that she was 100% straight, but that kiss.... that's soft, gentle kiss. It had felt so good, too good. The second Trish had realised what was happening she had broke it off not wanting to give Mickie the wrong idea. Trish wasn't stupid, she knew Mickie had a crush on her but that didn't matter because she was straight... 100% straight... a cock loving, dick riding, absolutely, 100%, completely straight chick... who couldn't stop thinking about another woman kissing her. If Trish is honest with herself she had loved the kiss and that both excited and scared her.

As confused as she was, the one thing Trish was sure about was that moment was the last person she want to see or speak to was Mickie James, "Go away Mickie, I don't want to talk to you!"

There was no way in hell Mickie was giving up that easy. "But Trish..... if you don't give me a chance to apologise how can we go on being best friends?"

Trish was unsure whether she wanted to be 'best friends' or any type of friend with Mickie James, but she was in useful ally against those three super sluts Torrie, Candice and Victoria. Mickie had kissed her, but maybe it hadn't been meant in a romantic way. Some places have weird customs, and maybe Mickie had meant it to being a friend kiss. Maybe Mickie didn't really have feelings for her and Trish was just taking little things and blowing them way out of proportion.

This whole thing could be one big misunderstanding and she could be about to lose the one person who could help her stay on top of the women's division. God knows Ashley wasn't any help, that dumb bitch didn't know the difference between a wrist lock and a wrist watch. Even though she hated to admit it to herself and would never admit it out loud, the truth was Trish Stratus needed Mickie James.

"Trish please, I feel so bad about what happened, and I really need to apologise to you face-to-face. Let me in and we can talk about it!"

Trish sighed, got up, walked over to the door and, somewhat reluctantly, opened it to let the brunette diva in. Mickie walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She tries not to draw attention to the fact that she had her travelling bags with her. She did not want a conversation with Trish about why she hadn't put her stuff into her own hotel room before coming here. Mickie chooses her words carefully, she did not think that it would be this easy to get in the room, but luckily for her she had prepared for this scenario so she was not caught off guard. "Trish, I'm sorry for what happened before.... it's just that..."

"Mickie... listen... I'm sorry... you're a nice girl and all... but... I'm just not... you know... gay." Trish said, interrupting Mickie.

Mickie looked at her for a minute and then smiled, "Don't be silly Trish; of course you're not gay. Do you actually think that one little kiss from me is going to turn you gay?"

"Well no, but..."

"Look Trish, I'm not trying to turn you gay or anything," Mickie said hoping somehow the Academy was watching her fine acting performance. "It's just that I'm worried about you."

"What you mean worried?"

"Well you've seemed very stressed out lately. I mean, I was watching you since your first day in the WWE and you used to be so... I don't know... happy, but lately you've seemed a little... distant... like something's distracting you... putting you off your game or something..."

Trish knew exactly what was "putting her off her game" and it was standing in front of her right now. Ever since her WWE debut Mickie had been following Trish wherever she went. Every time she checked into a hotel room Mickie would have a room nearby if not right next to hers. During TV tapings of RAW and house shows Mickie would follow Trish everywhere she went. When she went out drinking Mickie would always be their, buying her drinks and acting like they were the best-ist of friends. It wasn't that Trish hated Mickie it was just she was a bit much sometimes. The girl was even in her dreams and Trish had no idea why she should be dreaming about a woman who she couldn't escape in the real world. It was beginning to freak her out. Even in the few moments Mickie wasn't constantly around her during the day Trish found herself thinking about the enthusiastic brunette. It was almost like she... but that was impossible... wasn't it?

"Don't get me wrong, I can totally understand the pressure you are under," Mickie continued, "I mean, it can't be easy being the WWE women's champion. Constantly being on the road, defending your title week after week and almost all your time outside the ring devoted to training. It must be very stressful for you. And what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't offer to help you?"

"Oh and just how are you planning to help me Mickie?" Trish signed, afraid that Mickie was going to suggest that she stay over to bake cookies or something. The sly, lust filled grin that cross Mickie face may Trish's skin turns pale and eyes go wide. "Mickie I already told you, I'm not gay!"

"And I already told you that one little kiss doesn't make you gay!" Mickie said quickly, cursing herself for her previous grin.

"And I suppose you're going to tell me that a little thing like lesbian sex doesn't make you gay!"

"Yes... I mean no... I mean... it's not that big a deal!" Mickie stuttered, the look on Trish's face told Mickie that she was losing and she couldn't allow that to happen. Deciding to take a more direct, and perhaps desperate, approach Mickie said, "Back home, in Virginia me and my friends would do favours for each other to alleviate stress. We all agreed it wasn't a big deal because we all had boyfriends, and we were all comfortable with our sexuality."

"Well that's real nice sweetie, but I'm the WWE women's champion and three-time babe of the year Trish Stratus. I don't need to resort to lesbianism, all I have to do is snap my fingers and I could have any man I want to 'alleviate my stress'."

"So why don't you?"

"Because... well... I... it's none of your business." Trish said, a little caught off guard.

"It is my business Trish, we're best friends and tag-team partners... and I think I know why you don't just 'click your fingers'!"

At this point Trish was fed up and she snapped at Mickie "Oh yeah, then why don't you tell me than Mickie? Why don't you tell me why I don't just 'click my fingers'? We're best friends, so you must know right? I mean what kind of friend would you be if you didn't know that?"

They pause for a moment staring at each other, before Mickie said in a calm voice, "Two reasons. Firstly you don't 'click your fingers' and have a one night stand because you've worked hard to be seen as a wrestler as opposed to just another one of these bimbo sluts running around the WWE. If you were to sleep with any of the guys in the locker room you know he would brag to everyone how he banged the WWE women's champion and three-time babe of the year. The same thing would probably happen if you did any of the other various men working backstage. And if you slept with one of the fans chances are that it would be all over the Internet the next morning. And secondly, you're afraid of getting hurt again. You loved Jericho, and he classed your value in a bet as one Canadian dollar. You loved Christian, but that ended badly too. You see Trish, what you need is someone who has a lot to lose if they started talking about how they had sex with you. Someone who you could use your status as female figurehead of this company to have removed. The WWE might not fire a male superstar for pissing you off but they might fire a female superstar. Think about it Trish, I've worked my whole life to get here and the last thing I ever want to do is jeopardise that. And besides I would stand to lose you as a friend and you know that my friendship with you mean so much to me, right? I mean, we been hanging out for a couple of months now and you know how much you mean to me, how I would do anything for you? I just want to help."

"I know Mickie, but... I'm still... not..."

"You don't have to be, you don't have too do anything. You could just lie back and enjoy it."

"I don't know..."

"Think about it, we are all alone together in this hotel room. It's late and the chances of being caught are slim and none. You know I would never run the risk of pissing you off so you can trust me to keep a secret. I'm guessing you haven't been with anyone since Christian and whether you want to admit it or not part of you is curious about this. I could make your toes curl and eyes roll in the back of your head. I could give you pleasure the likes of which you've never imagined. Or you could yell at me and throw me out of here. You could never speak to me again. You could use your influence to get me fired for even suggesting this. And you could lie awake at night for the rest of your life wondering what would happen if you had just said yes. Just allowed yourself to try something you'd never thought you'd be in to, something that could have relaxed you, something that could have given you pleasure. I mean what's the worst thing that might happen, you might like it?" Mickie walked forward until she was face-to-face with her idol and whispered the last part in an erotic husky voice, "If you want me to stop at any time just say the word and I'll stop and I'll never try this again. We can continue as friends completely professionally or I could just leave you alone if that's what you would prefer. This is a once-in-a-lifetime offer Trish. Except my offer and spend the night in ecstasy, or throw me out and spend the night and possibly the rest of your life wondering what might have been. The choice is yours."

Trish bit her lip as she thought about what to do next. Mickie had been right about everything. The last person she had sex with was Christian and she was frustrated after not being laid in over a year. She had also been right about why she didn't just 'click her fingers'. And as much as she hated to admit it Trish realised that part of her was a little curious about this. But could she really do this? Could she really allow herself to be with another woman, even if she didn't have to do anything? What if she hated it? Worse what if she loved it?

These and a thousand other thoughts battled through Trish's mind. Maybe in another time and another place Trish rejected Mickie. Maybe she yelled at her, threw her out and spend the rest of the night wondering what might have been. But this was not that time and it was not that place.

"Ok" Trish said softly giving in to curiosity and opportunity. Little did she know that this decision was going to change the course of her life!

Trish had spoken so softly it took a few moments for it to register in Mickie psyche. Even when she'd heard it Mickie needed to take a few seconds before she would allow herself to believe it. She'd wanted this for so long and now she is finally getting her chance. She was unable to suppress a wide grin from spreading across her face. She immediately regretted it when she saw the worried look on Trish's face.

"But it's got to be under my terms!" Trish said very quickly.

"Ok, that sounds fair! Do you want to give me any ground rules?"

Trish stopped for a moment, "You... you already said you wouldn't tell anyone right?"

"Of course." said Mickie, advancing on the blonde beauty.

"Anyone, not even your best friend?"

"Don't be silly Trish you are my best friend."

"I mean, besides me."

Mickie who is now standing face to face with Trish, looked the women's champion in her eye and said "Trish, I will tell no one!"

"And if at any time I say stop you'll stop right?"

"Of course Trish, I'd never force you to do something you didn't want to do!" Mickie said slowly bringing her face closer to the blondes.

"And... and nothing I wouldn't get from a guy."

It took all of Mickie's ability not to break out in a evil grin. She didn't know it at the time but Trish had just sealed her fate.

"That's totally fine, but I have a few ground rules of my own!" Mickie said firmly.

"Ok!" Trish said weakly.

"Firstly you're going to relax, you're never going to enjoy this if your so tense!"

"Ok... I'll try."

"Secondly, I want you to promise me that you'll give everything I do to you a chance. If you're not willing to give something the necessary time to see whether you can enjoy it or not then there's no point in me even being here."

"Your... you're right, I'll... I'll do my best..."

"Thirdly and finally, you’re going to have to do everything I say. I've done this before and it can be a real mess if someone doesn't take charge and tonight it's going to be me. The only question is do you trust me Trish?" Mickie said slowly closing the short distance between their lips. She waited until Trish answered her before she closed the gap between them.

"Yes." Trish said quietly, unsure whether it was a lie or not.

She wasn't given a chance to over think it because as soon as she answered Mickie pressed her lips against Trish's for a soft, gentle kiss. In their previous kiss Mickie had forced her tongue into Trish's mouth and Trish had pushed her away shock. This time Mickie went slow, her lips barely pressing into Trish's until she felt her blonde friend begin to kiss her back. She then began slowly but surely running her hands all over her body. She felt Trish tends up and stopped momentarily until the blonde relaxed. When she did Mickie ran her fingers gently up and down Trish's arms, before slowly massaging her back until she reached the soft flesh of Trish's buttocks.

Trish gasped as Mickie gently squeezed her butt. She was tense for a moment but found it near impossible to stay so tense under Mickie's soft touch. A few seconds after she had relaxed to the brunette's butt groping she felt Mickie's tongue trying to slowly push its way inside her mouth. After resisting for only a moment Trish let Mickie's invading tongue enter her mouth where it was greeted by her own.

As Mickie explored Trish's mouth with her tongue the excitable brunette brought her hands up to cup the blonde’s prize-winning tits. Trish moaned into her mouth as she expertly ran her fingers over her breasts, rubbing and pinching her nipples to hardness. Her fingers roamed all over Trish's body until, when Mickie was sure she was ready, broke the kiss to remove Trish's top. When Trish to protest Mickie unhooked her bra with one hand releasing the best boobs in the WWE from their lacing case prison.

It took every ounce of Mickie's self-control not to try and bury her face in between those magnificent tits. But she was able to control herself. She couldn't risk pissing Trish off, not when she was so close. Mickie bent her head down and started to softly kiss down Trish's neck. Trish moaned as Mickie sucked gently on the sensitive flesh of her neck. Mickie knew that if her plan was to succeed then she must first relax Trish into a sense of security. Mickie moved her hand over Trish's skin, her gentle touch calming the nervous women's champion. Mickie kissed her way down Trish's neck to her large chest, taking one of her nipples into her mouth. Trish groaned as Mickie's skilled tongue worked on one nipple, then moved to the other, and then back again sucking those by now bullet hard points.

Mickie used her hands to cup Trish's breasts in to her mouth and begin to suck on her nipple like a hungry new born babe. Trish bit her lip to stop herself from moaning, not wanting to let Mickie know what a good job she is doing of turning her on. Mickie spends a few more minutes covering Trish's nipple with saliva before she begins to slowly kiss her way down Trish's body, unzipping, un-doing and then slowly re-moving the blonde's tight pants, which was then followed by her panties. She then gently encourages Trish to lie on her back on the hotel bed.

Trish lays back and spreads her legs as Mickie kisses her way down one of her thighs until she reaches her feet. She takes each individual toe into her mouth, giving each one a little blow-job before kissing her way back up to repeat the process with the other foot. She continued this agonising torture until Trish could take it no longer.

"Mickie... please..." Trish's breathing was heavy and it clearly took a lot of effort for her just to say that simple sentence.

"Yes Trish." Mickie answered brightly.

"Please... lick me..." Trish panted.

"Lick you wear, Trish?" Mickie asked as innocently as she could with her face inches away from Trish's core.

"Please... lick my pussy..." Trish whimpered in need.

Mickie giggled softly to herself, little Miss straight Trish Stratus practically begging her to lick her pussy, but Mickie was never a girl to denying a beautiful woman like Trish anything. Bring her face centimetres in front of Trish's crotch, Mickie breathed in the sweet smell of her idol's sex. Mickie wanted to savour this moment, to burn into her skull and remember it for ever. She is about to fulfil a fantasy of hers that she had had for years. She, little Mickie James from Richmond, Virginia was about to go down on the woman she had worshipped for so long, the WWE women's champion Trish Stratus. Closing her eyes Mickie leaned forward and slid her tongue over Trish's pussy lips.

Mickie moaned softly to herself, she was expecting Trish to be sweet, but she was un-prepared for the exquisite honey flavoured juice that ran over her tongue and tickled her taste buds. She took another long gentle lap of Trish's pussy followed by another and another. Mickie was licking away at Trish's cunt like a kitten with a saucer of milk. She licked up and down, around the lips clockwise, then anti-clockwise repeating the process. After a few minutes of doing this Mickie took Trish's clit into her mouth and gently sucked on it causing Trish to moan out loud at the contact. Mickie then closed her mouth around Trish's vulnerable pussy and started to hungrily suck on the succulent treat.

Mickie was in heaven in between the legs of her idol Trish Stratus, drinking her sweet pussy juices, there was no place she would rather be.

Trish's head was spinning, this was so wrong, but it felt so good she thought as she watched the brunette's head bob up and down in between her legs. Mickie thrust her tongue deep into the blonde's tight, wet hole, then started a fucking motion with her tongue. Trish dug her nails into the bed sheets as Mickie tongue fucked her. Mickie sped up the pace of her tongue and thrust two fingers into Trish's pussy, plunging them as deep as she could. For a moment the brunette fingered and tongued Trish's hot pussy until Mickie pulled her fingers out of the women's champion's pretty cunt and began to use them to press against her tight ass-hole.

Trish's eyes went wide. She screamed at the top of her lungs and came harder than she ever had before. Trish's girl cum flowed into Mickie's mouth and down her throat. But Mickie didn't stop there. Until a few moments ago Mickie didn't think anything could taste better than Trish's pussy juice, but she had just been proved wrong. Trish's cum was the sweetest Mickie had ever had. She closed her mouth tight around the blonde's cunt determined not to let a single drop of this delicacy go to waste. Mickie continued to lick, suck and fuck Trish to another orgasm and then another. One of them was so violent it rocked Trish's world, almost causing her to blackout. The room was filled with the loud slurping and swallowing sounds of Mickie James feeding on Trish's sweet girl cream. Mickie greedily gulped every last drop of Trish's precious warm honey.

Feeling Trish go limp in her arms Mickie reluctantly pulled herself away and went to fetch a special surprise she had for the unsuspecting WWE women's champion.

Trish's brain just couldn't process that this woman, someone of her own sex, had just made her cum like she'd never cum before.

As Trish lay their lifeless trying to recover from her orgasms, Mickie went to her travelling bag and pulled out her trusty 10 inch strap on dildo. Smiling to herself Mickie strapped the dildo around her waist and walked back over to where Trish was lying.

"Ok Trish it's time to get up. Come on lazy bones, I want you on your hands and knees." Mickie said in her usual happy upbeat voice.

Trish groaned and reluctantly sat up. She was about to give Mickie a piece of her mind when her eyes fell to the object strapped around Mickie's waist.

"Is something the matter Trish?" Mickie asked in mock innocence.

"What..." said Trish finally tearing her eyes away from the large fake cock.

"I said is there something the matter Trish? I gave you a direct order and I do believe I said that if we are going to do this you had to do everything I say. Then again maybe you're hard of hearing in which case I'll ask you again..." Mickie said sweetly before leaning forward and saying in a more authoritative and slightly threatening voice. "I want you on your hands and knees... NOW!"

Trish wanted to protest, but there was something in Mickie's eyes, something that was more than just a dominating glare. It was something that both frightened Trish and to her shame... excited her. Trish, against her better judgment, got on her hands and knees on the bed, her ass facing the brunette seductress.

Mickie smiles to herself. This was almost too easy she thought to herself, as she took her place behind her idol. She spat on her hand and rubbed her saliva all over the plastic dick, preparing it for what was to come. Mickie gently position the tip at the entrance of Trish's still very moist pussy. If Trish was as straight as she says then she would like dick and Mickie could give her dick.

Mickie pushed forward, easily penetrating Trish's eager to be fucked pussy and thrusted deep inside the blonde women's champion. Trish moaned as she felt Mickie's strap on moving in and out of her welcoming love hole causing wonderful sensations to course through her body. Normally Trish loved being fucked but this was the first time that another woman was doing the fucking. Trish's strength hadn't fully returned yet, and she was still very drained from her multiple climaxes at the hands of Mickie James's talented tongue. She was in no position to stop Mickie and ultimately disclosed her eyes and let the seductive brunette have her way with her.

Mickie moved her dildo slowly within the busty blonde enjoying both the mental and physical stimulation she was receiving. The end of the cock pressed against Mickie's clit so that she could get off from fucking the blonde with her strap on, as if the mental stimulation of fucking her idol the multi-time women's champion Trish Stratus wasn't enough to get her off.

 

Trish couldn't think straight, she felt like Mickie was literally fucking her brains out. She felt so ashamed that she was loving this so much. But the fact was that Mickie was fucking Trish better than any man of her had. She desperately tried to concentrate herself unresisting this evil brunette seductress. There was simply no way she could be enjoying it this much. She was straight and therefore couldn't possibly like it this much! It was a trick, it had to be a trick! Somehow Mickie had tricked her into thinking that she liked it this much! She should kick her ass! And she would... in a second... any second now.... soon... maybe when Mickie had finished plowing her with that dildo... that nice, big, hard, dildo... wait what was she thinking! She had to stop this! Now! Or in a second... or two... when it stopped feeling so good... oh why did it have to feel so good!

As Trish fought herself internally about whether or not she should stop the feisty brunette, Mickie rode the WWE women's champion like the pony she had always wanted, when she was little, but never got. Trish's moans became screens of pleasure as Mickie hammered into her harder with every stroke. Nearing climax, Mickie picked up the pace, her hips a blur smacking against Trish's ass as she slammed her strap on as deep inside her Idol as possible.

Trish had been fighting a losing battle with herself not to cum while being fucked by the dildo-strapped diva, but when Mickie started long-dicking her helpless pussy she lost complete control of her body. Trish had thought it was impossible to cum harder than when Mickie licked her out... she had been wrong. She started cumming in waves, each of those waves was like a shotgun blast of pleasure to her brain. Her cunt spasmed rounding the dildo buried inside it, desperately trying to hold onto the source of its joy. Trish fell face first onto the bed, the only thing keeping her rear end up in the air was Mickie's firm hold on her hips.

Mickie continued pumping in and out of the fallen WWE women's champion wanting to savour her prize as long as possible. But inevitably her urge to cum was just too great and she joined Trish in ecstasy. The clit stimulator on the strap on had done it's job well. Mickie was soon knocked over the edge and experienced one of the most powerful orgasms of her young life pounding into Trish's soaking wet pussy.

When she finally came down from her high Mickie pulled her dildo out of the conquered blonde's cunt and bent down to lick up all of Trish's delicious girl juice that was dripping down her legs. She slowly worked her way up Trish's thigh until she reached the blonde's still spasming pussy. Mickie closed her mouth around the women's champion's love hole, creating a seal so that none of Trish's yummy cum could escape the pussy hungry brunette. Mickie's eyes fluttered as she greedily swallowed the remainder of Trish's cream, her hands roaming over the soft flesh of the subdued woman's ass.

Pulling back Mickie admired her conquest. The multi-time women's champion looked so vulnerable in her current position, bent over with her ass in the air pointing at the dildo-wearing brunette. Mickie pulled apart Trish's butt cheeks so she could study the blonde's defenceless holes. Her freshly fucked pussy was giving away Trish's true feelings about what was happening to her. Even after Mickie cleaned her cunt she was already soaking wet again. But it was the sight above Trish's pussy that really made the brunette smile with glee.

Over the years Mickie had fucked a lot of women and had experimented with a range of lesbian techniques. But her absolute favourite was fucking another woman in the butt! Mickie James loved nothing better than to strap on a dildo, bend some chick over and slam her shitter full of fake cock! She wasn't quite sure why she loved it so much. Her best guess was that since she spent her whole life wrestling women, doing everything she could to establish dominance inside the squared circle, that maybe it was only natural for her to want to dominate other women in the bed room. And Mickie couldn't think of anything more dominating than forcing a member of her own sex to take a nice big dildo up the butt.

The only thing Mickie liked better than ass-fucking another woman was ass-fucking another woman's wrestler. The idea of sexually dominating a woman who wrestles other women for a living and making them beg for more was a huge turn on for Mickie. And right now she had the record-breaking six time women's champion Trish Stratus completely at her mercy. And Trish was an anal virgin to boot!

Mickie had fucked a lot of butt's and could easily tell if an ass-hole had been previously violated before. She had busted her fair share of cherries and now, if she played her cards right, she could pop the WWE's number one diva's butt cherry! Mickie was determined to be the first one to fuck that sweet ass, but she would have to go slow. If she could show Trish the pleasure that her ass-hole can give her than Trish would be hers.

Mickie leaned in and resumed licking Trish's pussy for a few moments before slowly sliding her tongue up to her ass-hole. Trish gasps as Mickie's tongue made contact with her puckered hole. It was the first time that anyone, man or woman, had ever touched her back their.

When Mickie's tongue touched her idol's ass-hole for the first time she felt Trish tense up. Keeping a firm grip of her hips, Mickie used her tongue to gently circled Trish's puckered hole, making sure not to go any further until she was sure that her blonde friend was ready. When she felt that Trish had relaxed she slowly, gently began to push her tongue inside the WWE women's champion's ass. When her tongue was buried a good inch or so up Trish's rectum Mickie closed her lips around the blonde's ass-hole and began to gently suck.

Trish's eyes went wide and she began to moan in a mixture of disgust and delight as Mickie began to eat her ass with gusto. Feeling Trish become distressed once again Mickie got her to relax by using one of her hands to roam over Trish's soft flesh, massaging her buttocks, moving up to cup her hard as bullets nipples and down again to repeat the process. She used her other hand to finger her wet pussy, giving Trish the double penetration that Mickie knew for a fact that she had never experienced before.

Trish had always been disgusted by the idea of anal sex and had always been quick to shut down any false hopes that anyone of her former boyfriends might have had about going anywhere near her ass with their dick. But not a single one of her ex-lovers had ever tried to lick her ass-hole before. It didn't matter though, because up until a few seconds ago the idea of a tongue touching her exit only hole revolted Trish to her very core.

But this, like everything else she had done with Mickie, was not what Trish had been expecting. She had expected it to be gross and unpleasant but this... this was kind of.... nice. In fact the sensation of having her ass-hole licked for the first time was making Trish's juices flow like a river. That only increased when Mickie slipped first one, then two fingers into her dripping wet hole. Trish relaxed once again and accepted this new perversion, accepted Mickie James's tongue in her ass-hole.

If ass licking was an Olympic sport Mickie would have won a gold medal in it with ease. Over the years she'd rimmed out every woman moments before they became just another piece of ass that had been busted wide open by the crafty brunette's strap on. Mickie truly believe that the best way to prepare a ass for penetration was with saliva and not with a bottle lubricant. It just seemed more natural to her this way, or at least as natural as one woman fucking another up the ass could be. And besides, Mickie had become very fond of the bitter sweet taste of another woman's ass-hole and enjoyed the sheer depravity of lubing her unsuspecting victim’s back-door before she forced her way inside.

Mickie found it hard to tear herself away from Trish's tasty ass but she had to if she was going to fulfil her ultimate fantasy. Mickie straightened herself up and positioned the end of her strap on at the entrance to Trish's virgin back-door. Mickie stopped to savour the moment. It was like time stood still. The seconds before her final push felt like hours. Mickie had lay awake at night thinking about this moment. She had spent every waking hour thinking about this since the moment she first saw Trish in that magazine. She was about to fuck her idol Trish Stratus in the butt. It was like all the other butt's she had fucked were training for this butt, this glorious, fleshy yet firm, ripe, soft butt with a tight, previously un-violated hole. Mickie smiled to herself as she realised that this was going to be the greatest moment of her life.

Trish became dimly aware of something harder than Mickie's tongue pressing against her virgin puckered hole. "Mickie what are you..."

Before she could finish Mickie pushed forwards violating Trish's virgin brown ring, taking her anal cherry. Trish's eyes went wide, her mouth hung open in a wordless cry. Mickie gave Trish a few moments to get used to having the head of her strap on inside her ass before pushing herself deeper into her butt-hole.

Trish lay their with the side of her head pressed against the mattress looking up at the brunette diva. She was mentally and physically exhausted. The violent strain of orgasms had left her body very weak. Every fibre of her being wanted to throw Mickie off of her but she just didn't have the strength. In her current state Trish couldn't physically stop Mickie if she tried. Her only hope was to try and reason with her.

"Mickie... please... don't..." Trish croaked desperately, her voice, like the rest of her, weak.

"Shhh, just relax Trish."

"But... I..."

"Trish didn't I tell you that you are going to have to do what I say and trust me?" Mickie asked impatiently.

"Yes... but..."

"And haven't you enjoyed everything else I've done to you?" Mickie said setting the trap.

"...yes, but..." Trish said unwittingly falling into the trap.

"Then stop worrying about it and just relax. You have nothing to worry about; your my best friend and I'm totally going to take care of you. You'll soon loosen up, and then it will stop hurting, and then it will start to feel good, and then it will start to feel great."

Trish's heart sank as she realised that Mickie was going to be satisfied with nothing less than anal sex. She buried her face in the bed sheets so Mickie wouldn't see the tears of shame ran down her cheeks as she accepted her fate. At that moment Trish Stratus the record-breaking six time women's champion surrendered herself completely to the little firecracker Mickie James.

Mickie had thought that the greatest moment of her life would be when she butt-fucked Trish, but she was wrong. This was the greatest moment of her life. Her idol Trish Stratus had just surrendered herself to the ass-pounding Mickie was about to give her. Mickie's beautiful face was carved into an evil grin as she took Trish by her hips and began slowly but surely sliding her big woman-cock into the women's champion's defenceless pooper.

The second she felt Trish's ass muscles become too tense or the blonde's breathing change, Mickie would stop and allow her idol time to relax before continuing her journey deep into Trish's bowels. Mickie repeated this forcing her way inside inch by inch until her dildo was completely buried inside Trish's back-door, her thighs resting against her ass-cheeks. Mickie gave Trish a few moments to adjust to her anal invasion before she slowly started to move in and out of her ass, trying her best not to hurt the whimpering, writhing blonde to much.

Mickie was in heaven. She knew that Trish's ass was going to be nice and tight, just the way she liked it, but she had no idea it would be this tight. She couldn't believe her luck that Trish was an anal virgin. Mickie had this theory that the first one to sink a cock, real or in her case not, in to a chick's ass got that girl as their bitch for ever. And that's what she'd done to Trish. That's what she'd done to arguably the greatest women's wrestler of all time Trish Stratus. At this moment in time she, little Mickie James from Richmond, Virginia had conquered the mighty women's champion Trish Stratus and made her into her submissive bitch.

Trish was in hell. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was a six time women's champion, she practically lived in the gym and had won countless amount of matches against some of the toughest woman the WWE had to offer, and here she was, bent over with a large strap on dildo soaring into her butt by one of her fellow divas. She turned her head from it's place buried in the hotel bed covers to look at her conqueror.

The plucky number one contender to her women's title was by no means stronger than her and Trish could have probably over powered her with ease. Even in her weakened state she could have at least put up a decent fight. But she didn't. She just lay there taking it right up the hole that before tonight she would have never let a guy near and would have slapped him if he'd even suggested just touching it. It wasn't because her body was too weak anymore, although it had been originally, but as her ass-fucking continued Trish felt her strength slowly return to her. It wasn't because the pain was agonising, even at the beginning the pain could have been described as uncomfortable at best, and then, due to Mickie's expert slow thrusts, the muscles inside her ass had relaxed and it started to feel ok. It was what happened after it started to feel ok that had stopped Trish from fighting back or screaming out and it scared her to her very core. The reason that Trish didn't fight back was that, to her great shame, she had started to like it. And then she had started to love it.

Trish's moans had slowly turned from sobs of pain to cries of pleasure. Un-able to control herself the blonde diva began to thrust her ass back against the very thing that was invading it.

Taking this as a sign that Trish was ready for the real butt-pounding to begin, Mickie grabbed a firm hold of the fallen women's champion's hips and began slowly increasing the pace, moving her dildo inside her idol's bowels, ass-fucking her harder with each stroke.

Trish began to openly weep, her mind unable to comprehend what she is feeling. Her head was a battlefield of emotions and questions. How could she be enjoying such a vile, degrading act? How could something so unnatural and disgusting feel so good? And why was she consenting to do this with another woman. Why was she letting this woman do this to her? Why was it that this woman could fuck her better than any guy ever had before? How could this woman make her feel this way? Was Mickie fucking her gay?

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. There was absolutely no doubt who was in charge of the situation but as always Mickie loved to rub it in. She lent down until her breasts were pressing into Trish's back, one hand reaching round to cup the blonde's beautiful tits as the other slid down to her frantically leaking cunt.

"Why Trish," Mickie exclaimed in mock surprise into Trish's ear as she fingered her. "Your pussy is soaking wet. Anyone would think you're enjoying this!"

Trish grunted something unintelligible in response.

"What was that Trish, you are enjoying this! Who would have thought it, multi-time women's champion Trish Stratus likes it in the butt!" Mickie taunted before breaking out into song, "Trish likes it in the butt, Trish likes it in the butt!"

"Please Mickie... stop... taunting... me..." whimpered the almost completely broken women's champion.

"Oh Trish, I'm not taunting you, I'm just trying to get you to admit to yourself that your liking this. I want to help you Trish." Mickie said slowing down her thrusts to a medium pace so she could talk to Trish properly, "I want to give you more pleasure than you ever imagined. I want to help you redefine the word ecstasy. I want to make you cum over and over again until you can cum no more. I want to make you mine Trish! And that's exactly what you're going to be, mine! All mine! And in reality you already are. You see I've fucked a lot of butt in my time and I developed this theory about anal virgins. My theory is that at the person who breaks a girl’s ass in gets that girl as their bitch. And that's technically what you are now Trish, my bitch! Now I have no doubt that when we're done here you'll question this and tell yourself that you're not my bitch, that you're not anyone's bitch, that you’re a free thinking human being. But the truth is tonight you've changed forever. You've accepted me into your ass and now nothing will truly satisfy you other than my big woman-cock balls deep inside your poo-shooter! The sooner you realise that the better it will be for the both of us!"

Trish didn't respond violently or verbally. She just let Mickie's words sink in. She felt utterly helpless and defeated at the hands of this woman and worse still she liked it. After five years of blood, sweat and tears surrender was blissful. She could have fought back but she had given in, allowed herself to be buggered by the dominating brunette. And the sodomy itself was becoming wonderful. Trish could feel herself rapidly approaching orgasm from this vile act of depravity, the domination and the anal violation mixing together to create what could possibly be a fatal climax. As Trish toppled towards the edge, the final thoughts go through her mind was that maybe Mickie was right, maybe she was Mickie's bitch.

"Mmmm looks like little Trishie wants to cum. Do you want to cum little Trishie?" Mickie taunted the helpless blonde.

"Please... Mickie..." Trish wept.

"Tell me Trish, tell me what you want me to do." Mickie laughed.

"Please... Mickie... fuck... me..." Trish pleaded.

"Fuck you, fuck you wear? Tell me where you want me to fuck you or I swear to God I'll stop!" Mickie demanded almost pulling out to show she was serious.

"Please... Mickie... fuck... me... in... my... ass..." Trish said through gritted teeth, a final tier of shame running down her cheek as she gave up the last of her dignity.

Pleased that she had broken down the last of Trish's defences, at least for now, Mickie repositioned herself upright and placed her hands back onto the blonde's hips. Mickie begins to use every ounce of strength she has in her body to slam her strap on a in and out of Trish's back passage. Her hips became a blur, slapping against Trish's buttocks turning them from light pink to dark red. Trish writhed underneath her but Mickie held firm, determined to fuck this ass better than she'd ever fucked an ass before. She used all her skills and knowledge she had gained from sodomising countless women to give Trish's rear the ramming of a lifetime.

Trish squeals in delight as Mickie's rectum-wrecker runs its way through her colon, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Her stretched fart tube struggles under the force of the sodomy as Trish experiences something that she wasn't in any way prepared for, her first anal orgasm. It was like a atom bomb exploded inside her butt, spreading throughout her body. Cum oozed from her pussy, as her body shook violently and her mind turned to mush. Trish frantically tried to concentrate her mind back into proper consciousness, but it was no use.

Mere moments after the first life changing orgasm rocked her world a second ran through her body followed by a third. Her pussy, which was not even being touched, was wetter than it had ever been and caught up with her ass climaxing not long after her butt. Not to be outdone her dildo stuffed ass-hole came shortly after her pussy. Her pussy orgasmed in retaliation and there was soon a war between Trish's ass and pussy about which of them was giving her pleasure. It became all too much for Trish, just when she thought that Mickie had given at the greatest climax she'd ever had, or ever could have she made her cum even harder. Trish's poor brain just couldn't cope with the pleasure it was experiencing and her world faded into black as she passed out.

At the exact same time Mickie came harder than she'd ever cum before, continuing to slam into Trish's shitter. Mickie loved to fuck butt's, but Trish's butt was by far the best butt she'd ever fucked. Not only was it the perfect mix of soft, yet toned cheeks with a nice tight hole, but that glorious whole clenched wonderfully each time Trish came. The pressure on the dildo ran all the way to the base which stimulated her clit which was easily enough to send her over the edge. The sensations turned Mickie into an animal, and as Trish fell into unconsciousness she collapsed onto Trish's back, still frantically forcing her dildo in and out of the WWE women's champion's rectum.

Just before she fell, Mickie squeezed the balls at the bottom of her dildo which released her girl cum, which she had collected from her own pussy for this specific purpose, into Trish's no longer virgin ass. Mickie's very first strap on had been a squirting one and ever since she had tamed her first ass she had enjoyed forcing her pussy cream into the rectums of her victims. For Mickie it was the ultimate sign of conquest, to mark an ass as yours from the inside. It was so animalistic, marking a girls ass like an animal would mark its territory. And that's what Trish's ass was as far as Mickie was concerned. It was her territory. Anyone who used it other than her from now on would be trespassing on her private property.

This thought was enough to cause Mickie to have another violent climax, all while pounding into Trish's well used pooper. As she rode out her orgasm Mickie bit into Trish's neck, leaving yet another mark on Trish that claimed her as hers. Finally completely and utterly exhausted Mickie came to rest on Trish is back, her strap on still buried inside of Trish, her cream now completely inside the helpless blonde's bowels. Mickie rolled herself and her victim onto their side so that she was spooning Trish with the blonde on the bottom, with it still in the bottom.

Mickie lay there watching Trish as the blonde slept, taking in the sight of her prizes naked body, just in case she never got another chance. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there or how long Trish slept. It could have been hours, it could've been days, it could have in minutes, Mickie didn't care, she just couldn't bear to look away from this beautiful sleeping Goddess.

Finally, sometime in the early hours of the morning, Mickie snuggled up next to Trish to go to sleep. Mickie thought about removing her dildo which was still inside Trish's stretched shitter, but thought better of it. If Trish was going to be her girlfriend and number-one bitch then she would have to learn to take her strap on up the butt at a moments notice and would need the practice. Sure Mickie has already planned out a long initiation process once Trish accepted the fact that they were meant to be together, but leaving her strap on inside Trish's ass for the night would be a good way to prepare her for what was to come. So Mickie spooned with her, her arms wrapped around her, her breast pressing into her back, and her 10 inch strap on still buried inside Trish's butt.

Trish didn't know it yet but her body had surrendered to Mickie. But she didn't just want Trish's body. She wanted her body, mind and soul. The brunette diva was now going to have to wait until Trish's mind caught up with her body and she accepted that no one could please her like Mickie could. But Mickie could be patient, she had waited a long time for Trish to realise that they belong together. Trish was hers and soon Trish would see that too. Mickie didn't mind waiting a little longer. However long it took she, Mickie James was going to get what's hers.


End file.
